


Make the Yuletide Gay

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Christmas, Fingering, M/M, Top!Derek, and happy, canon!verse, except everyone's alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked, "My friend came up with this prompt but she was a little embarrassed to ask for someone to write it. So i thought i would do it for her so could you please write a fiction using it as i think it's quite good. When Derek get's a pack of tight black boxer briefs and an invitation to model them from his secret Santa Derek decides to do just that and seduces Stiles. Only to find out after that Danny was his secret Santa. Derek's never been happier being wrong (smut please Derek top Stiles bottom)"</p>
<p>When Derek gets home, there is a little package waiting for him. It’s wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with an actual bow. There is a little note on top of it.<br/><i>Can you model this for me? Just to make sure it fits, of course ;)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yuletide Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

When Derek gets home, there is a little package waiting for him. It’s wrapped in Christmas paper and tied with an actual bow. There is a little note on top of it.

_Can you model this for me? Just to make sure it fits, of course ;)_

He has no idea what to expect when he rips off the paper. Maybe some gloves or a hat, but it sure isn’t a pair of black boxers briefs. He can see that it’ll be a snug fit.

Technically, the wolves weren’t allowed to use their special skills to find out who their Secret Santa is, but Derek figures this is an emergency. He sniffs the paper and then the boxers, just to be sure. Stiles’ scent is all over both.

With a relieved sigh he starts pulling off his jeans. For a second he thought it might be Danny or Lydia. Stiles seems more like the type to buy him Batman boxers, or maybe Hello Kitty. But if the guy wants to see Derek wearing these boxer briefs, Derek is 100% okay with that.

~

Stiles slams his bedroom door behind him. There was a note from his Secret Santa behind his windshield wipers.

_There is a present waiting for you at home_

He’s pretty excited about it. They’d drawn the lots two weeks ago and most of the pack had already been lavished with gifts and notes. This was the first time Stiles had heard from his Secret Santa.

He takes in a deep breath, depending on who his Santa was, this could be really good or absolutely horrifying. He looks up.

It’s good. It’s so, so good.

Derek is lounging on his bed. There is no other word for it. He’s leaning against the headboard, hands behind his head. His back leg is bent, foot on the mattress. Naked, except for a pair of very tight boxer briefs that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination. The man is a god.

‘You like it?’ Derek asks with a grin.

Stiles doesn’t know why he’s asking. He must be reeking of arousal.

Apparently, Derek takes the silence for approval, because he gets off the bed end stalks towards him. Slowly backing up, Stiles tries to find his words again. He has no idea what’s going on. Derek is looking at him like he’s a meal and Stiles is starting to think that getting eaten wouldn’t be a bad way to go.

Derek backs him up until his back hits the wall. There is no more than an inch between them.

‘You can say no,’ the man whispers.

Stiles shakes his head. He grabs Derek’s shoulders to pull him against his body, saying, ‘Yes, yes, yes.

~

The scent of _Stiles_ and _want_ is overwhelming. He presses his entire body against Stiles’, burying his face in his neck. He wants to touch Stiles everywhere, but there are clothes in the way.

He pulls back a little. Stiles makes a sound of protest, but Derek cuts him off with a kiss. It’s hungry, with an edge of desperation. The smell of arousal thickens. He can feel how hard the other guy is against his leg. Derek loses himself in the kiss and briefly forgets all about the clothes, until he goes to press his chest against Stiles’.

‘Damn it,’ he growls.

‘What?’ Stiles looks a little dazed. His pupils are blown, and his lip are already starting to look swollen and red from the kiss.

‘You’re wearing clothes.’

Stiles quickly shoves off his jacket and plaid shirt. He nearly falls over when he tries to take off his jeans while still wearing his shoes.

Derek chuckles, quickly picking him up and depositing him on the bed. He crouches down to pull of Stiles’ sneakers and then yanks off his jeans the rest of the way. He gets hit in the face with a t-shirt when he stands back up.

Stiles lets out a bark of laughter. He grabs Derek’s hand and pulls the werewolf on top of him.

Derek stills for a moment, hovering above Stiles. He looks down and is greeted by wide smile.

‘You need me to say ‘yes’ again, because I will,’ Stiles says. ‘I’ll hoping to say it a lot actually, just like ‘oh god’, ‘fuck’, and ‘Derek’. There will definitely be a lot of-‘

Stiles breaks of into a moan, when Derek rolls his hips down. He digs his nails into Derek’s shoulders, throwing his head back and the wolf attaches his mouth to the boy’s throat. He sucks, bites and licks his way down to his collarbone. He doesn’t stop rolling his hips and he revels in the moans it elicits from Stiles’ throat.

‘Stop. Derek, stop.’ Stiles is pushing at his shoulder.

Derek quickly pulls back. Did he go too far? He moves to sit up, but Stiles holds him in place.

‘I didn’t mean that you should stop everything. I meant ‘Stop rolling our dicks together, because else this party will be over before it’s even begun’.’

Derek can’t help it, he has to kiss him again. This time it’s lot softer, more intimate. And despite the fact that it’s not much more than a press of their lips, they both pull back panting.

‘Okay,’ Stiles says, turning towards his nightstand. ‘I need you inside me, like, now.’

He roots around in the top drawer and with a triumphant cry he pulls out lube and condoms.

‘How do you want me?’ he asks, handing the supplies to Derek.

~

The soft smile on Derek’s lips is both the most adorable and the sexiest thing Stiles has ever seen. The man drags one finger down, over Stiles’ cheek and cups his face.

‘I want to see your face.’

Stiles nods, his mouth drying up. He quickly kicks of his boxers and pulls up his legs. He draws his knees as close to his chest as possible, exposing himself.

His breathing accelerates as he listens to Derek slicking up his fingers. The first touch of Derek’s finger against his hole is a little weird. No one has ever touched him there but himself. The wolf must sense Stiles’ nerves, because he starts rubbing his other hand up and down the back of his thigh.

Derek takes it slow. He massages the tight muscle, until Stiles relaxes enough for him to put one finger in with ease.

He’s starting to relax more and more and when Derek puts in another finger, he moans loudly. There is an answering groan from Derek. The hand on his thigh leave him for a moment. Stiles looks up to see that Derek is squeezes his dick, trying not to come.

He likes the idea of bringing Derek to the edge with nothing but his voice, so he lets go. He moans and groans, and curses every time he feels fingers brushing over his prostate.

The third finger hurts a little. He takes a deep breath and forces himself to relax. Sensing his discomfort, Derek starts peppering his calf with kisses. It makes Stiles smile. This guy who looks like he, not only could, but would tear your throat if you looked at him wrong, is treating Stiles like he’s the most precious thing in the world.

‘Fuck, Derek, I’m ready. Please,’ he begs him.

Derek pulls out his fingers. He quickly shoves off the tight boxer briefs.

Stiles thinks he might start drooling a little. He never thought he could want something inside him so badly.

When Derek goes to open one of the condom packets, he sits up a little and grabs his hand.

‘You can’t carry, right?’ he asks.

Derek shakes his head.

‘Good, because I need to feel you. I want your scent on me and in me,’ Stiles says as he  pulls Derek back on top of him. ‘I need every supernatural to know that I am yours and you’re mine.’

~

Derek only just manages to hold back at those words. He wants nothing more than to pound and lose himself in the other guy. With shaking hands, he lubes himself up and aligns himself with Stiles’ hole.

He pushes in, slowly. Stiles is already tensing up again.

‘Stiles, I need you to relax,’ he says, catching Stiles’ eyes. ‘I won’t hurt you. I promise.’

And just like that, all the nervousness seems to leave him. Derek pushes against the rim again and the head clears it easily. He focuses on Stiles’ breathing as he slowly pushes in further.

When he’s fully in, they’re both sweating.  Stiles is folded in half and his legs are around Derek’s waist. His fingers are dragging through the wolf’s hair.

‘Move,’ Stiles says, pushing against him.

Derek starts pulling in and out with long, slow movements, but Stiles isn’t having it.

‘Faster or I swear, I will flip us over and ride you.’

His hips falter a little and Stiles notices, because there is a little grin tugging at his mouth.

‘You’d like that? Me, riding you? Fucking myself down on your dick? Or, would you prefer it slow, with little rolls of my hips?’

Derek quickly puts his lips on Stiles’, before the guy says anything that’ll make him lose it.

He slams back in, hard. Stiles’ moan is muffled by the kiss, but Derek can smell the pre-cum leaking from his dick. He can hear his heart skipping a beat and feel the nails digging into his back.

He keeps slamming in, dragging amazing sounds from Stiles. The sounds and their mingling scents are getting to him. He has to break the kiss so they can breathe, but he doesn’t go far. He leans their foreheads together. And when he opens his eyes, he sees Stiles looking back at him.

‘Fuck. Derek, please. Just- I need-‘ the boy stammers out.

‘What do you need, Stiles? Tell me.’

‘Touch me. Fuck. Please, Derek.’

Derek quickly puts his hand around Stiles’ dick. After only a couple pulls, Stiles is arching up against him, coming with a silent cry.

It’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen and Derek follows soon after. He stills and comes, growling against Stiles’ throat.

~

Stiles is lying half on top of Derek. Their legs are tangled and they’re holding hands.

Stiles smiles. He definitely wasn’t expecting this, when he found the note on his car.

‘You know, we weren’t actually supposed to reveal our Santa’s until Christmas,’ he murmurs into Derek’s chest.

‘Aren’t you glad you did?’

Stiles looks up at Derek, surprised.

‘What do you mean? You’re _my_ Santa. You left the note.’

The hand that’s drawing circles on Stiles’ lower back, stills. Derek’s eyebrows are rising in bewilderment.

‘No, Stiles. I didn’t leave you a note. You send me a package with the boxer briefs. Right?’

Stiles sits up. What the hell is going on?

‘Dude, if I was going to send you boxers, they would be far more spectacular than plain black. I think I saw a pair with butterflies on it,’ he muses.

‘Don’t call me ‘dude’. Your scent was all over it,’ Derek explains. ‘If it didn’t come from you, than who the hell sent it?’

At that moment both their phones go of.

Stiles quickly digs into his jeans’ pockets. There’s a text from an unknown number.

_Congrats on the new boyfriend. Love, your Santas._

‘We’ve been played,’ he says, showing Derek the message.

Derek goes completely still. He takes the phone from him and puts it on the nightstand.

‘Is that what you want?’ he asks, tone uncertain. ‘To be my boyfriend?’

Stiles feels his heart speed up. Derek is asking him to be his boyfriend. He quickly holds up his hands. After counting both his own and Derek’s fingers, he looks back up to the man. There is a soft smile on his face.

‘It’s real, Stiles.’

‘Okay, I just had to check. You have no idea how often I’ve dreamed of this.’

‘So, that’s a yes?’

Stiles nods emphatically and throws himself back on top of Derek. The man wraps him up in a tight embrace.

‘Good.’

~

It’s Christmas Eve and everyone is gathered at the loft. There is way too much food, but they’re all making a brave attempt to make a dent in the mountain of desserts.

Derek sees Stiles walking towards him with two plates. There are at least three types of cake on each.

‘Here,’ Stiles says, handing him a plate. ‘You’re going to need your energy for later.’

The Sheriff blows out a long suffering sigh, from where he’s sitting three feet away.

‘We won’t be able to move later.’

‘I know. I meant that you’re going to need it to carry me to the bed,’ Stiles specifies.

Derek rolls his eyes, but they both know that he’ll carry Stiles pretty much anywhere.

After dessert, it’s time for everyone to reveal who they drew for their Secret Santa.

He’s waiting anxiously, he has no idea who to thank for getting him and Stiles to pull their heads out of their asses.

‘I had Derek,’ Danny says with a smirk.

‘And I had Stiles,’ Allison reveals right after.

Stiles shoots up off the couch and tackles his two friends in a hug.

‘Wait,’ Scott says. ‘But what did you do? I don’t remember Stiles getting anything.’

He gets a cookie thrown at him for that.

‘Of course he did,’ Allison says. ‘I got him the D.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
